Little Rey Riding Hood
by HerNamewasAlice
Summary: "You're Little Red and I'm the wolf." She's nineteen and he's thirty one. He knows that no one will ever accept it; them. (Damerey) modern au
1. Wolf

**A/n: experimental writing**

* * *

 _"You're Little Red and I'm the Wolf."_

Dating a girl twelve years his junior was a mistake. Or rather a mistake in the making. He was still seeing the girl. She's nineteen and he's thirty one.

She was legal and he had met her when she was legal too but Poe knew that no one will ever accept it, them.

No one. Not his family or his friends. Strangers, they're worse. They look at him with disgust and judge his every movement when he was with her. They look at him as if he was a pedophile. Heartless. He knows he shouldn't let it get to him because they're strangers but it makes it worse. They don't care about who he is, they care about what they see.

It's innocent, he wants to tell them. He genuinely cares for her, maybe even loved her. It's still too early to know what he's feeling with her - they've been only dating for a while.

"How did you meet her?" Jerril asked. Jerril was a close friend of his and colleague.

Poe lit his cigarette first. "We met in a bookstore."

"A bookstore?" Jerril raised his eyebrow in disbelief.

"Yeah," he said, exhaling smoke. "We were in the same aisle looking for the same book. We both reached for the book and once our hands touched we just...knew."

"Really?"

"Yeah," he chuckled tenderly. It was like electricity when he touched her hand. He was taken by the way she carried herself - she carried herself like him. She was humble and chose to blend into the crowd instead of being noticed. "It's corny but it happened."

"What the hell were you doing at a bookstore?"

"It was on the way to a bar," Poe reminded him. That day he wasn't on his way to a bar, he just went to the bookstore because he wanted to. He only went to bars if friends invited him but other than that, he doesn't go to bars. He hated going to bars and seeing sad and desperate people trying to forget their problems with alcohol.

Jerril nodded. "Ah. What's her name?"

"Rey."

"She's eighteen?"

"No, nineteen."

"What kind of nineteen is she?"

Poe took in the nicotine before responding. "What?" he raised his eyebrow.

"Is she a party girl? Is she still like a child? Is she mature?"

"She's mature. She doesn't have that college girl vibe in her. She's very calm, humble. She's simple, homely," he couldn't help but to smile. The thought of her made him smile. "She's very easygoing - she doesn't expect much since we've been only dating for four months. It's very refreshing to be with someone that doesn't have marriage on her mind." Poe took out his phone and showed his friend a picture of her.

She had long brown hair and green eyes. She was slender and slim with a wide smile. She looked sweet and was dressed very modestly; a black long sleeved shirt and jeans.

"She looks sweet," Jerril commented. He doesn't know what else to say really without being uncomfortable. She was pretty cute but this girl was still a teenager. She looked her age as well, nineteen. She wasn't one of those teenage girls that dressed older.

"Why haven't you told me about her before?" Jerril asked slowly. He doesn't know what to feel about his friend dating a younger girl.

Poe put out his cigarette and shrugged. "I was scared, I suppose. Not a lot of people accept my relationship with her."

"Well I know you though. I know you care more than sleeping with her."

"I haven't slept with her even."

Jerril's mouth opened slightly from shock. "You guys been dating for four months and you haven't had sex yet."

Poe hasn't had sex with her yet but he thinks about it frequently. He wants to, he really wants to sleep with her but he wanted to wait for the right moment. The most they've gotten to was kissing and sleeping (just sleeping). He wants do more but he's afraid of hurting her. He knows darn well she's never done anything. "We're just going slow. I'm not dating her just to have sex with her. I'm with her because I want to to be with her."

* * *

He waits for her by their favorite coffee shop. It was raining but he waits outside, with a red umbrella in his hand. He ran his hand through his unruly curls. Poe went back and forth with his look, unruly or clean shaven. His beard was getting wild - he needed to shave before it went even more out of hand.

"Hey," she called out for him. She was dressed in blue jeans and a light red hoodie hoodie. She was soaked, walking around with no umbrella. She was wearing her hood up at least.

Poe quickly went to her the shield her from the rain. "Hello milady," he teases in a light tone.

She grinned and went on her toes to kiss his cheek. "You're sweet." Rey couldn't help but blush. He had such a soothing voice. Charming. He was sweet with her. Gentle.

"Do you want to get coffee to go or drink it there?"

"There, we haven't done that in a while."

Poe's skin tightened but he nodded, masking a smile. He didn't feel comfortable being seen out together - not because of her but the way strangers stared at him. But he cares for her and wants to give her a normal relationship. She's never had a normal relationship before. All the men she's been with had cheated on her or abused her. "Let's go, then," he gave her a grin and took her inside.

* * *

Poe pretends that people aren't staring at him. He pretends that they're not talking about him in whisper tones. He ignored them and held her hand firmly as they drank their coffee.

She doesn't notice though. She wasn't the type of person to focus on people while he was. He was getting nervous but he used all his will to remain calm in front of her. They've been dating for four months, he should be used to this. They get stares everywhere they go. Poe clutched onto her hand and kissed her. It bothers him but it doesn't stop him from showing his affections for her.

Rey shyly smiled.

Poe chuckled and winked at her. When he looks at her and only her, he forgets them, the strangers - his social anxiety. He only sees her now and how beautiful she was, how kind and loving.

 _Little Red Riding Hood and the Big Bag Wolf_ , someone mumbled underneath their breath.

It was a strange comment to get, not really the best insult or observation but it gets to him. It gets to him more than when people openly call him/shout at him that he was a 'pervert' and 'pedophile.' It gets to him that people see him as a horrible man.

 _He shouldn't be with her,_ he thinks to himself. She's far too young for him - she's still a teenager.

Rey watches as his smile turned in a guilty frown. She could feel it, his discomfort. This time, she hears it, a comment. It didn't really help that she was wearing red. "I'm done with my coffee, you?" she asked smoothly.

"Yes," he replied as if nothing happened.

"Let's go," she whispered, stroking his hand, easing his nerves.

"Where?"

"Your home."

* * *

 **A/n: should I continue?**


	2. Red

His fingers are wrapped around hers, intertwining them together by the hands and the hip. She loves this, being connected to him. By the hip. By the bone. His touch is consuming, powerful, and yet tender.

"What's wrong?"

"You," he answers without hesitation. Calmly he locked his door the moment they stepped in to his one bedroom apartment.

Rey blinked. She was about to put her red hood down but she stops herself. "Me?"

"Yes, you," he mumbled, giving her a cold glare. He walked by her and sat on the couch.

She stood in place and examined him. He was staring at the wall absentmindedly with his body tensed up in agitation. "What's that supposed to mean?" she asked in a hard tone. She doesn't like the way he spoke to her and she wasn't going to keep it unknown.

His eyes bored into hers, staring at her with careful observation. She's a young girl in an older man's apartment. "Why are you with me?" he asked, crossing his arms. He's concerned with her and...this. Him. Them.

Rey raised her eyebrow. "What do you mean?"

"What else can it mean?" he asked calmly.

"I want to be with you because I like you," she said sharply. He spoke his mind and so did she.

Poe exhaled and looked at her with a blank expression.

She couldn't help but to wince. She had never seen him like this before; so empty. "Why don't you believe me?"

He ignored her question and instead, he gestured her to sit beside him. He waited until she was seated before he answered. "I do believe you," he whispered, frowning. All the laugh lines that was embedded into his skin was hidden now and nowhere to be seen.

She frowned as well as her stomach began to churn. Rey didn't like it when he frowned. He looked older, worn. He looked so sad...so lonely. "Then what's wrong?"

"I'm too old for you," he locked his eyes onto hers. "I'm too old." He was shaking. His eyes were all over the room, attempting to subdue this pain he was experiencing - this numbing and aching pain. It hurt just saying it. It hurt because it was the truth.

"You're not too old," she took his hand and squeezed it. "You're just right," she chuckled softly. She loved his calloused hands, his laugh lines, his deep and dark eyes. He was distinguished. Handsome. He was unlike anyone she had ever met. Poe was caring. He was laid back and sincere. He was perfect for her.

"I'm twelve years your senior, Rey," he reminded her, his eyes on her. He takes her in, the warmness in those eyes of hers. She was beautiful and so loving and always happy- he didn't want anything to take away that smile from her. He held on to her hand as if it was his last time. "I'm too old for you."

"It's only twelve years," she answered reasonably. She wants to yell and speak out but she doesn't.

"You're Little Red and I'm the Wolf," he whispered bitterly, recalling to the comment he overheard thirty minutes ago.

It doesn't bother her. It never does. "So?" she asked, shrugging off the comment.

"You should be with boys your age -

"I don't want them. I want you," she said with persistence. Rey kissed him on the cheek and held on to him. "You shouldn't let those people get to you."

"I can't-can't help it," he breathed. There was frustration in his tone. Anger and self loathing. "I get stares everywhere I go from strangers and the people I know. I get commentary from them -

"So do I."

Poe raised his eyebrow at her.

"They look at me too," she said, unable to hide her discomfort. She notices. She notices everything - hears everything but she ignores the world when she was with him. "They call me a slut and a gold digger -but I don't care. I want you." Rey stroked his cheek and smiled at him. It stopped getting to her months ago when she focused on only him and what he have to offer to her. He offered her love, stability, friendship, and kindness. He was everything to her.

He touched her cheek carefully, allowing only his fingertips to brush up on her skin. Her touch shocks him, brings him back to a beating pulse and a peaceful heart. "There will always be people who won't accept us."

"I accept you," she bashfully said, giving him an easy smile. Rey couldn't help but to blush, to be giddy.

Poe chuckled to himself but it left him hollow. Empty. "I used to be like you," he whispered, his voice breaking. He leaned and ran his fingers through her soft hair. He blinked in fascination. Her hairs was so silky, so pretty. "I used to be so positive and optimistic."

"What happened?" She leaned and pressed her head against the crook of his neck.

Flashes appeared before him of the past - of everything he tried to forget. He held her and stroked her back. "I...don't know," he exhaled.

She sat up and grabbed him by the face. She kissed his chin and made her way to his forehead. "It's okay. Just tell me when you're ready," she assured him, kissing the creases of his forehead. He had more worry lines than laugh lines now instead of the person she saw in photographs. Rey kissed the bridge of his nose and trailed her lips down onto his. "Hello Mr. Wolf," she whispered as if she was a love struck girl.

Poe laughed and gave her a quick kiss. She always did know how to make him laugh. "Hello Little Red." He pressed his head against hers and closed his eyes and sighed in relief. In happiness. "You're Little Red and I'm the Wolf," he whispered to her. He was a centimeter from her sweet mouth, a centimeter from tasting the sweetness of hers. He moved back and petted her head.

Her hood was still on. It was still drenched from the rain. He peeled her hood down absentmindedly and then he reached for her zipper.

"What big hands you have," she said in a serious tone. She was bluffing. Pretending. Playing.

Poe smirked at her but went along with the game. "The better to hold you," he said nonchalantly as he pulled down the zipper of her hoodie. She shrugged off the hoodie, leaving herself in her white floral printed blouse. She loves his hands, his huge and skilled hands. They're a bit calloused but it gives him a certain charm.

"What big eyes you have," she gasps, putting her hands to her cheeks. Rey crinkled her nose and winked at him. She loves his eyes, his deep soulful eyes. He's a man with a long and painful past and she could see it by his eyes. He loves her, adores her.

Poe laughed again, unable to suppress it. She always knew how to make him laugh. "The better to see you," he answers coolly, letting his voice linger. He was about to kiss her but he sees her gesturing for him to do something else. He obeys without defiance and makes his way to unbutton her blouse. Where they still playing their game of theirs still?

They haven't gone further than kissing.

And so, he takes his time undoing her buttons. Her body's tensing up - he could feel her heart racing. He should stop but he doesn't, he's too absorbed to unraveling her.

"What big teeth you have," she murmured, struggling to breath. Her breasts were heating up, expanding. Swelling. Her cheeks are flushed to the color of her hoodie. She's aroused, shivering from the contact of his cold skin.

There's a silence between them.

He's still unbuttoning her blouse and waits until he reaches to the last one. "The better to eat you with," he rasped, taking off her shirt. His eyes flickered to hers. He's staring at her with a hazy expression, licking his lips in a lustful way. He kisses her chest and makes his way up to her mouth. First he kisses her in between her breasts and then her collarbone...her neck...her throat...her chin...and then her mouth. He paces himself, kissing her lightly. He's strategic with this, with her. He kisses her like this, with every kiss he adds a bit of pressure until she invites him into her mouth. When he gets to be in her mouth he goes aggressive.

But this time when she parts her mouth for him, he pulls away from furthering anything. He rests himself against her forehead. He doesn't like distancing from her any further than this.

He loves having her close. By the bone. By the hip. By the rib.

He keeps his shut and so does she. He's breathing on to her, releasing hot breaths. He could feel her shivering - her hands searching for his. "Can I inhale you?" he asks faintly in a way that scares them both. He asks as if his life depended on it but he asks kindly. Sweetly. Gently. To many, his comment might have been confusing but with Rey, she knows him. She understands. She knows that he's asking if he could sleep with her, have sex with her. He doesn't want her to ask her in any other way than this. To him, this was sweeter. More humane.

She nods and exhales. He takes her breath away. He always does. "Yes. You don't even have to ask."

"I want to though," he laughs onto her skin. He opened his eyes and so did she. They were close, nose to nose. They couldn't help but to burst out in laughter. It was ridiculous how close they were but she rather liked it. "I care about you. I don't want to do anything unless you want to."

She created space between them for a moment and began to pepper kisses along his jawline. "Well I really want to now. What are you going to do now?"

* * *

to be continued


	3. Meal

**a/n: m rating chapter**

* * *

His hands are to her wrists, locking them down to a hold. His dark eyes are flickering wildly, intently examining her and himself. They're both naked and he's on top of her and she's laying there without a fight - without any refusal. He knows what he wants but he wasn't sure if she did.

Green eyes are on him, staring at him quietly and strongly. She stares at him with pride and fierceness against her anticipation, her nervousness.

"Do you want this?" he asks for confirmation.

Rey remained still underneath his grasp. She could break free if she wanted to but this was so new, so different that she stays like this. She can defend herself - protect herself but at this very moment, she feels that she doesn't need to. This was something... else."Yes," she answers, giving him eye contact. She wants to see where this will go.

They've kissed plenty of times but she's never seen him like this. He's being dominant but he keeps a familiar expression on his face to comfort her - Rey couldn't explain it. He's tightening his grip on her but his face, his eyes, the way he looked at her - it was still soft. Softer even.

Poe was sweet, that characteristic of him had drawn her to him from the beginning. She knows that he has wants and desires but he keeps them hidden - he puts those things last. His jaw was twitching slightly as his forehead began to crease - he's holding himself back. He's nervous just as much as her - he's worried if he'll hurt her. "Are you sure?"

A small smile appeared on her face. She couldn't help but to find him cute. "Yeah," she tilted her chin up and pecked him on the lips. She gave him a wink just because she knew how much it made him laugh when she tried to be flirty. (Rey was horrible at flirting and when she winked, her other winked as well).

Poe chuckled to himself, his face softening in relief. He kissed her forehead and brought himself away from her, creating a small barrier. "I want to eat you," he whispered, keeping his hold on her prominent.

Rey went pale. "Eat me?" she blinked several times.

He nodded. "Yeah," he rasped. His tone was uneven. He's nervous, very nervous but he was also aroused.

She was about to say no until she sees him lick his lips. Rey couldn't help but to tilt her lip and watch in fascination. He's shaking too, really unsure of all the emotions he was feeling. She nodded then confidently. He's still the same, he was the Poe she loved.

* * *

She keeps herself still as he made his way down her body, leaving a trail of light kisses. Before she knows it, he's in between her legs, kissing her inner thighs back and forth slowly. His hair and beard tickles her -she knows this feeling on her face and neck - but it's different because he's in between her legs, her sensitive spot. It leaves her a shocking sensation every time he kissed her and he liked it. He liked feeling her body arch and hear her suppress a gasp.

Purposely he nipped on her inner thigh.

Rey squealed and squirmed and Poe couldn't help but to laugh. He had never seen her like that, off guard.

He does it again and again, each time he does it harder. "Stop it!" she spat out with a slight laugh.

"I'm just teasing," he said playfully, pressing a soft kiss on her inner thigh then.

Poe leaned and ran two fingers along her folds. He rubs her gently, keeping his touch light until she became wet. He paused and stared down at her folds. She was so warm there, so sensitive. He licked his lips and continued, keeping himself relaxed. Gradually, he adds pressure with his touch, eventually pressing his fingers into her. A moan escapes him as her body clenched against his fingers. She's wet, coating every inch of his fingers. Slowly he pulled his fingers out and sucked on them.

She tastes sweet, very sweet. He was about to put his fingers into her again but he stops himself. He looked up and found her blushing. "Was that okay?" he asked slowly.

"Did I taste okay?" she asked quickly, ignoring his question. It felt uncomfortable for a moment, a little painful when he put his fingers in her but it numbed when she watched him eagerly taste her from his fingers.

Poe nodded and kissed the top of her head. "More than okay," he gave her a lopsided smile. "Can I taste more?" he whispered.

"Yes," she responded firmly, opening her legs for him.

He buried himself in between her legs and slowly licked her in long strokes. Rey twitched every now and then - it was a strange sensation but she found herself becoming aroused. She was wet and every inch of her body was heating up. Moaning. She was moaning.

Her whole body was twitching - but she keeps her gaze on him. She'd never seen him like this before - his eyes were shut with his curls and beard becoming matted and coated in her. He's moaning heavily as he dug his tongue deeper, circling up and down. She can hear him swallowing, inhaling. Rey squeezed her legs against him, bringing him closer to her. She loves it, having him this close to her - having him touch her like this. She watches him, her hands in his silky hair.

He pulled away abruptly to kiss her cheeks. "This will hurt but I'll be gentle," he murmured as he kissed her. His lips are wet but she doesn't care. She adored him, loved him. She wrapped her arms around him and kissed his cheeks as well as he positioned his cock inside of her.

"What happens after you sleep with me?" she asks, suppressing herself from reacting to the sharp pain.

He kissed her head. He moved her hands to his back and began thrust slowly, allowing her to sink her nails into him. "We'll still have a happy ending."

* * *

Rey bleeds a bit, but it's natural. It's only a little a bit. She doesn't remember much, it was mostly a haze of sharp pressure and kisses. She remembers him holding her and kissing as they had sex. She remembers when it stopped hurting as much- it was about fifteen thrusts in - it still hurt but not as much. Rey couldn't explain it, it was new to her but she was happy it was him, Poe. She recalls the sweet moments when he kissed her and held her and whispered loving things to her, that part she doesn't want to ever forget.

She's in his arms now, her head placed on his chest.

"What happens now?" she asks lowly. They had sex - she doesn't know if he still want to be with her or not. She's never been in a sexual relationship before and so everything's new.

"Things change but just a little bit," he said smoothly, stroking her cheek. She was speaking to him with heavy lidded eyes and flushed cheeks. She looked so small, so cute like this. He sighed to himself in awe. "We still love and care about each other right?"

"Right," she laughed into his shoulder. They never said 'I love you' to each other - they didn't have to.

Poe chuckled. "Then everything will be alright."

* * *

end.


End file.
